disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minimus
Minimus is a flying pony, who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First, voiced by Eric Stonestreet. He lives in the stables of Royal Prep, though he stayed in Enchancia for the holidays, and is ridden by Princess Sofia. By season three his new residence seems to be the Enchancia Royal Stables. Background Personality Minimus, in every sense, is a worrywort and lacks confidence. He also has a bit of self-esteem issues. On countless occasions he is doubting his capabilities. He tried convincing Sofia to choose another horse as her racing partner. But while Minimus doubts himself, the true talent within him overpowers the doubt. While being Sofia's partner, Minimus is steadily growing bolder and gaining confidence in himself. However, like Sofia, he is still very withdrawn and avoids confrontation. But when it came to Hugo quitting on the Derby Team just hours before the championship race in "The Flying Crown", Minimus becomes enraged and wishes to speak human, so he would give him a talking-to. Minimus is loyal to Sofia. In fact he loves her as much as Clover does. He's willing to do anything to make her happy. From saving Clover to trying out new Derby Team plays. Minimus has grown into a more confident horse after performing several brave deeds, such as helping his brother Mazzimo find WIldwing Valley and accompanying Sofia on her duties as Story Keeper. He even grew confident enough to stand up to his mother and do stunt flying. Role in the Series Minimus makes his debut appearence in "Just One of the Princes". Minimus first appears when Sofia goes to get her own horse after deciding to try out for thr RPA Flying Derby team. According to Sir Gillium, nobody wanted him. Minimus is shocked to learn that Sofia can understand him and urges her to get another horse. Sofia tells him she thinks he's perfect just the way he is. After a fair few difficulties, Sofia and Minimus win the try out race and make the team. They become great teammates. Minimus's biggest role is in "The Secret Library". Minimus is revealed to have a brother named Mazzimo, who he has abandonment issues with. Sofia comes to him and tells him that his brother is in trouble and they fly off to rescue him. When they find Mazzimo, Minimus gets into an arguement with him due to still being angry with him for leaving him and their parents. This attracts the attention of Prince Roderick. After Sofia and her Aunt Tilly free Mazzimo they fly off. During the flight, Minimus gets into another arguement that distracts him in a way that makes Sofia fall off him. Soon after, the two brothers are captured by Roderick. Wheile being tied up, Mazzimo tells him that leaving him and their parents was his greatest regret about leaving home and they reconcile. After Sofia frees them, they fly to Wildwing Valley where they part on good terms. It is revealed in "Best in Air Show" that most of Minimus's earlier lack of self-esteem when it came to his flying ability was due to his parents' lack of faith in him: After Mazzimo left, His parents Gemina and Argus practiced Stunt Flying. Their stable master Count Barnstorm was so impressed with their skill he started a flying stunt horse show with them as the stars. However when he tried out for the show, Minimus crashed into a flag pole. This made Count Barnstorm decide he wasn't trick horse material and ordered him back to the stable. Gemina and Argus supported Barnstorm's decision telling him being a stable horse is safer for him. With help from Sofia and Mazzimo, he finally proves himself to his parents. Gallery Trivia *Minimus' name is like a combination of Mini and Pegasus, referring to him being a small winged horse. **Minimus is also Latin for "smallest". *Despite being called a horse, Minimus looks more like a pony. However, Hugo referred to Minimus as a pony when he said, "When you're done, James, can you help my sister get on her pony?" *He could be a reference to Tangled's Maximus, since they are opposite names. **Though as mentioned before, it's likely just a size thing. **Minimus, however, has vocal talent and cowardice larger than him. *In the episode "The Flying Crown", he mentioned that he is rumored to be from a line of flying donkeys when he was trying to smooth-talk Hugo's horse Electra. If Minimus is telling the truth, then at least one of his relatives is a mule. *Minimus is a smooth-talker in general, once trying to woo a unicorn, as revealed in "Carol of the Arrow". *In "The Secret Library", it is revealed that Minimus has a long lost brother named Mazzimo who he has abandonment issues with. Those issues were resolved and Mazzimo even supported his brother when he wanted to do stunt flying. Category:Characters who fly Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Pegasi